


Rick Sanchez and the Inter-Dimensional Stomach Virus

by oldmenfucker98 (mentalismmaria)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentalismmaria/pseuds/oldmenfucker98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>morty awakes in the middle of the night to find rick in a time of great need</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rick Sanchez and the Inter-Dimensional Stomach Virus

It was about eleven at night when Morty toddled to the bathroom, still half asleep, only to find the light on through the crack under the door. No matter, he’ll just use the one downstairs. It was no big deal.

The downstairs bathroom, a cramped, possibly repurposed closet with only a toilet and a sink, was mostly just used by Rick. Morty didn’t see the harm in just using it for a quick piss, but as he approached the door he found it occupied. A strange coincidence, but with three other people in their house there was bound to be some bathroom traffic, right?

That’s when he heard the noises. A strained, guttural grunt, barely muffled as Rick was hardly one to care about things like modesty. Especially _this_ late at night. Gross. Morty sighed, and was about to try his chances with the upstairs toilet again before the low, pained grunt turned into a weak “ _Morty? Is that you?_ ” It stopped the boy in his tracks.

“Uh, y-yeah?” Morty asked out of reflex. There was another small grunt on the other side of the door and a very obscene sound, one that Morty recognized and felt his stomach churn automatically. Rick seemed to be having diarrhea right at this moment.

“Morty! Oh, thank god, Morty ya gotta – ya gotta help me. Get in here, get in here rig-BLERRP-t now!”

“R-Rick?”

“There’s no time to explain right now, Morty, just – _uuhnghh_ – just get in here!”

Oh god, that was the last thing Morty wanted to do, _ever_ , but there he went, turning the doorknob like the doormat he was. The boy was met with a veritable wall of the most putrid stench as he opened the door, immediately covering his nose and trying not to retch right there. “aw-AWWW _GEEZE_ , _Rick_ , come on! Use- use an air freshener or something!”

Rick sat on the toilet, his pants completely off and crumpled in the corner. Morty noticed that they were stained through with brown. The aged scientist was sweating profusely, flushed through with effort and possibly illness as his whole body shook with the effort of his bowel movements. The sick plop of the turds in the bowl echoed in the cramped half-bath, and Morty found himself wishing he was dreaming. More so than usual, even.

“Okay… okay Morty, ya gotta help me here. I need you to get me the cure to this inter-dimensional stomach virus, or I will literally _shit myself to death_ , Morty! Do you want to have that in my obituary? Do you want to explain to your relatives at my funeral, th-that this kind of thing was what got me in the end?”

Morty hesitated as Rick was overcome with stomach cramps again, his fists balled on top of his knees as he leaned forward. A brazen gout of flatulence added onto the already over-powering shit smell like a mere brushstroke on a canvas of sewage. The elderly man seemed genuinely distressed by his ordeal as he struggled to maintain his composure in front of his grandson.

“Alright,” Rick panted, “Okay, Morty… There’s an Omni-Cure Purification Shot in the first aid kit in th— _nnuuughh_ —in the top drawer of my desk. It’s – it’s like, bright green, you can’t miss it.”

“O-okay Rick,”

“ _Hurry_!” Rick’s voice broke as he strained again with another trumpet of gas from his asshole, and Morty was all too happy to comply, if it meant being as far away from his violently shitting grandpa as possible. At the same time, he was also genuinely concerned, and certainly didn’t want him to die. The dash to the garage that Rick had refurbished into a workshop was tense, and the search through the indicated drawer for the syringe of green liquid was utterly nerve-wracking, but he found it, and he mentally prepared himself to face that scene (and that stench) again. At least one more time. Hopefully he was not expected to help clean up after him.

Morty returned to find Rick mid-strain, the scientist’s eyes watering as he grimaced through the pain. Putrid shitwater began to squelch out from the gap between the rim and the seat of the commode. He had literally begun to fill the toilet completely.

“O-okay Rick, I got the uh, Purification shot,” Morty had barely opened his hand to reveal it before Rick snatched it from him, immediately stabbing it into his wiry thigh.

“Ohh god,” Rick nearly moaned, relaxing a bit before yet another clench of his insides squeezed him again with what Morty swore was a genuine whimper. “Ok, now that I’m not going to _fucking die_ on the – BLEURP – shitter, I can flush the rest of this outta m—n _nNNUHH_!!” Rick leaned forward suddenly, clutching his middle as his insides churned. A splatter of brown painted the underside of the toilet lip as Morty could clearly see the log stretching his grandfather’s asshole, landing on top of an already nearly solid mass of shit that had overflowed the porcelain throne. Rick stood up shakily, holding onto his knees and sticking his ass out. Morty gagged as it sputtered wetly before more chunks of fecal matter were squeezed out. Rick groaned, uninhibited and clearly in pain, his scrawny legs feebly trying to keep him held in his position. When was it going to end? The old man couldn’t possibly take much more of this, though Morty certainly saw proof that the dimension-hopping genius was tougher than his frail physique let on.

Rick staggered, and out of reflex Morty found himself catching the taller man, holding him up as the last of the shit torrent blasted out of him in the loudest racket the younger boy ever heard coming from anyone’s ass. In their closeness, the boy could see how the man’s stomach stirred and lurched painfully with effort, agonizing grunts catching in Rick’s throat. Shit splattered over the toilet seat and onto the floor, and for a moment Morty saw how the massive log of feces stuck straight out of his grandpa before falling onto the ruined bathroom floor with a tortured sound from Rick. The old man dug his nails into Morty’s shoulders, and shook in silence for a moment. The air was still, and thick with the overpowering smell of the massive amount of shit that just came out of this old man’s ass, but that seemed to be the last of it.

It took Rick a minute to compose himself, standing up carefully before surveying the grotesque state he left the half-bath in. Morty was about to express his relief before the scientist threw up his hands in exasperation.

“ _Look_ at this shit, Morty! And no I don’t mean the comically large bowel movement that nearly put me into cardi—brRAAP—ac arrest. Do you see this shit, Morty? Do you?”

Morty was still struggling to not throw up, though he never figured he’d end up so desensitized to seeing shit until now. “Y-yeah Rick, I think I see it….”

“People die on the shitter all the time, Morty, and I’ll be _damned_ if I let myself be one of them. Hey, you-you think this kind of fecal matter volume goes into hyper fetish territory? I bet somebody paid money to see something like this, Morty. I bet someone paid _at least_ fifty bucks to see their fursona taking this kind of crap.”

“Yeah, uh, I’m gonna go… use the upstairs bathroom, I guess.”


End file.
